gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Anouk Verschuur
Anouk Verschuur is one of the 4 main characters of Gooische Vrouwen, and is played by Susan Visser. Character Profile Anouk is mostly known for being a maneater. After she got divorced with her ex-husband Tom Blaauw, for wanting more freedom, she slept with many men. Her maternal devotion is something she desires to pay more attention to, but thus turns out to be rather complicated, since she frequently failed to banish men from her life and spend more time with her smart daughter Vlinder Blaauw. Anouk starts to consider her wild sexlife to be a disease. She has also little problem with neither bribing men with her body (as she did with the hockey coach to let Vlinder play at the hockey club), nor adultery, though she has her principles. For example, Anouk exploded when she found out about Cheryl having slept with Tom. The only man Anouk had a longer relationship with (next to Tom) was Joost van Wenten, but he turned out to be a fiend. Anouk's passion lies within art, and specifically, erotic arts. Statues of naked men, paintings of penises and vaginas...it has all earned her a lot of money and she is rather succesfol in the world of arts. Anouk has a great interest towards spirituality, much to the annoyance of one her best friends, Claire. Anouk also believes she has to do her bit to change the world. She has attempted this by becoming a vegetarian, educating an African refugee, and playing tarot cards to better her and other's lives. People will describe Anouk as a warm, spontaneous and open-minded person. Anouk and Tom have had a rather complicated relationship throughout the series, but they never seem to have been over each other. Tom remained protective of her. At the end of the first season, Anouk proposed to Tom again, but he walked away, which was partly caused by his discovery of having made Cheryl pregnant with his child. At the end of the fourth season, Anouk is very jealous of Kim, Tom's new girlfriend. Her storyline in the final season will mainly focus on the question if she and Tom will end up together. Overview Season 1 Free of frustrations, Anouk Verschuur is the nymphomaniac neighbour; a hedonistic sculptor who shamelessly jumps any hunky bones, from her studly young nude models to Claire's prospective client -hence 'ripe to pick'- freezer salesman Joost, and largely leaves caring for her daughter Vlinder to Thai au-pair Tippi Wan. When she gets drunk at her new neighbours' welcome party, she and Claire's husband Anton get drunk, and after she encourages him to dive in the Morero's pool, Anton falls to his death in the empty hole. At the burial, she meets inspector Debussy, and they end up having shameless sex. At dr. Rossi's, she decides to banish men out of her life and start becoming a better mother for her daughter, Vlinder. Meanwhile, Anouk scolds at her maid Tippiwan, who can't seem to do anything right. Her plans to stop being a complete nympho, fail dramatically, though her feelings for Tom are far from gone. However, Tom despises her lifestyle, which mainly is about Anouk herself, her sex and her work. Things get complicated when Evert, Willemijn's spouse, reveals to Anouk he has feelings for her, which Willemijn mistakingly considers as a romance, and she and Anouk get in a big fight. They patch things up later on. At Cheryl's baby shower, Anouk publically asks Tom to remarry her, but Tom walks away, which is partly caused by his knowledge of getting Cheryl pregnant. Anouk is left behind by Tom. Season 2 Anouk is rather devastated by Tom's choice of not wanting to marry her. During the investigation of Claire's accident, Debussy returns to Anouk, who at first wants to keep things cool, but she later gives in to her sexual desires. This happens at quite the wrong time, as a mind-changed Tom just walks in and catches her and Debussy in the act. He walks away once again, leaving Anouk in tears. She then swears to dr. Rossi she will swear off all men, and to focus on motherhood. She's determined to become a better mother, and starts by organizing Vlinder's birthdayparty all by herself, which ends disastrously. Vlinder however, misses having an au-pair around, since Tippiwan has been fired by her mother. They decide to hire a new au-pair. Eventually, the young student Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost is selected and invited into the house. Anouk falls for his looks (which she objects to herself), but she eventually realizes she has serious feelings for him, and they start a relationship. Later on, Jurriaan walks away, realizing he doesn't love her. Anouk takes it badly; moreover, she hates the fact her fortieth birthday has arrived. She decides not to celebrate it, but is cheered up by Willemijn's new flame. However, he deceives her by investing money in a faked investment fund. She somewhat lights up by the presence of Merel, who is dropped at Anouk's after being released from juvenile prison. In the finale episode, she has sex with a young boy, who turns out to be her agent's son. And when Cheryl's baby is born, she becomes very suspicious towards Tom's paternal behaviour towards Remy... Season 3 Anouk becomes more and more certain of Tom being Remy's biological father. She "subtily" attempts to drag the truth out of Cheryl, who denies everything. In the second episode, Cheryl decides to finally come clean to Anouk. Anouk is enraged, shouting at her, and calling her a disgusting slut. Anouk finds comfort in her new masseur, Stach Hartman, who does homesessions. Only Anouk's attempts to seduce him fail miserably, as Stach behaves professionally and taunts her for being a self-respectless woman. Moreover, he is married and has a child. But, later on, Stach is unable to control himself and they have sex. He even teaches Anouk a special technique to put off the orgasms, which makes them to enjoy hours of wordly sex. Anouk is overjoyed at first, but she starts feeling incredibly guilty when she sees Stach and his family. She expresses her guilt to Stach, who walks away in anger. Anouk then starts to worry about Vlinder's aversion towards arts, and starts forcing art into her daughter's life. She even takes in Claire for support. When Anouk discovers a bad rash on her face, she believes that Claire is the cause and demands her leaving. She later finds out she is badly allergic to macademia nuts. Much to Claire's annoyance, Anouk goes from obession to obession, including vegetarianism (dragging Vlinder along), telepathy and plans to adopt a child. She also starts focussing on her black, asylum-seeking trashman, Abdiraman. They of course end up having sex, which Abdiraman mistakingly considers to be a commitment. Season 4 Anouk has an extremely hard time dealing with the loss of Willemijn. She tries to help her friends get over their grief by offering them spiritual aid, but it has a rather contrarily effect. Tensions with her friends rise, as she is accused of not accepting people the way they are, especially by Claire. She herself is very disgusted by Cheryl's materialism and Claire's attempts to take Willemijn's place. Anouk is the one who walks away during dinner, claiming the friendship is over. Her messed up life takes an interesting twist when she seduces dr. Rossi. When Vlinder reveals she wants to join the popular local hockeyclub, the Gooische, Anouk does not approve at first, but Tom says she can't always have it her way when it comes to her daughter's decisions. Anouk doesn't get along well with Vlinder's hockey coach Nienke, and she is assigned to vassal service at the club. She then becomes infatuated with humorist and erotic poetry and the sexy author, Joost van Wenten, who 'home-delivers'. They start a passionate relationship, but it slowly becomes a nightmare. Joost insists she takes a distance from her friends, for they are narrow-minded and racial, according to him. His brainwashing becomes more seriously when his career is falling apart, and he demands all of Anouk's time and effort. He forces her to let Vlinder stay at her father's. The situation reaches boiling point when Joost realizes Anouk is not willing to let him have her all for himself, and he attempts to drown her in a bath. Anouk somehow escaped, and now lives in fear. Joost stalks her with threatening text messages. As a last try to kill her, he tries to choke her to death, but is stopped by Roelien at gunpoint. He is arrested. When Anouk is personally invited by a East-Asian sheik to present her art in Dubai, she has the most difficult time making a choice. After an emotional pleading from Claire, she decides to stay. Her friendship with Claire is tested when the latter slips into alcoholis; Anouk tricks her into joining an AA meeting, which Claire is highly insulted by. Meanwhile, Tom has introduced his new girlfriend, Kim, he met at the airport. Anouk's jealousy is worse than ever, especially now, since they all live in the same house (which was decided when Anouk still thought she was heading off to Dubai). Season 5 In the fifth season, it is revealed that Anouk will continue struggling with her romantic feelings for Tom. One of the main questions will focus on whether they will end up together, or not. Relationships Tom Blaauw Claire van Kampen Cheryl Morero Acquintances See Acquintances of the main characters